


Youtuber Tickle Challenge

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sex, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish Liam, tickle, tickle kink, ticklish Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis are Youtubers that decide to take the "Tickle Challenge." Is it all just innocent fun? Or will it open up a Pandora's box of ticklish desire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youtuber Tickle Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PotatoNouis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PotatoNouis).



"Will you relax?" Harry said as Liam fiddled with his tie for the fourth time. 

"I am relaxed. It's just----its my first charity event where I'm a representative. I want to make a good impression on everyone there."

Liam Payne and Harry Styles were getting ready for a charity event being held that evening. They were at Liam's house, inside of his bedroom and were currently putting the finishing touches on their outfits with Liam wearing a dark blue suit and Harry was wearing a black suit. Liam and Harry had been friends for the last five years and were Youtubers, people that made videos touching on various subjects. They, and many others, made videos, uploaded them and got paid for it. If you became popular, you garnered a large fan base as well as a large paycheck.

Liam was famous for making videos in relation to building things. He had quite a talent for putting together furniture in how-to videos as well as do-it-yourself projects. He was also quite skilled in engineering as well.

Harry was know for reporting on fashion and health trends as well as taking photographs or random items while adding poetic sayings. Liam didn't get it, but was supportive of whatever made Harry happy.

"You'll be fine. Everyone loves you."

Liam grinned at Harry's comment.

"Not everyone."

Harry playfully rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't hate you."

"I'm sure he does."

"He doesn't. You're personalities are just different, that's all. If you two spent some time together, then maybe you'll see each other in a different light."

"I don't know about that."

The person Liam and Harry were referring to was Louis Tomlinson, a fellow Youtuber.  
Louis was known for his love of comic books, movie reviews and getting into spats with people online. Sometimes he fought, verbally, with fellow Youtubers. Despite this, the majority of the time he was silly, mischievous and fun-loving (and a bit immature). Liam on the other hand, was more serious. He loved to have fun, but felt like there was a time and place for everything. 

A year ago, there had been a YouTube event and Harry, Liam and Louis all attended with many other Youtubers and fans alike. When they met, things had been a bit icy. Which was odd because they had never dealt with each other before. When talking about it with Harry, the lanky man suggested that maybe they had both judged each other from the content of their videos and online personas. Liam wasn't sure and simply shrugged it off, avoiding Louis for the rest of the event and had a great time.

A few months later, Liam was approached by a charity called 'Believe in Magic.' It was a charity that helped terminally ill children's dreams come true. It would provide things for them and their families, either out of necessity or desire, in order to make the children's time on this earth as wonderful as possible for them. They invited him to be a representative and to participate in a charity ball they were going to hold for the children and their families.

Liam thought it was a great idea and set about helping to promote the charity. He'd been told that there was going to be a meeting to discuss the planning for the event. He showed up to the office building and was led by the head of the charity, Amanda Schultz, a short slim black woman wearing a burgundy pants suit and with her dark hair pulled back into a bun, to a set of dark cherry wood doors that opened up to a large boardroom. The room's walls were painted a light blue and were covered in various landscape paintings of cities and beaches. It also contained a long cherry wood desk with many chairs on either side and one at each end. Most of the seats were filled with those that worked for the charity as well as volunteers and representatives.

Amanda introduced Liam to everyone and he was greeted warmly. Amanda asked him to take a seat and he talked to some of the people there, learning more about the charity and their experiences with it. A few moments later, someone else walked into the room and Liam was surprised to see that it was Louis Tomlinson. The two locked eyes for a moment, but didn't speak. 

A few more people arrived and once everyone had settled in, the meeting began. Liam learned so much about the charity and how they existed for years. He was also surprised to learn just how involved Louis had been with the charity, as well as his efforts to raise and donate money. 

The introduction to the charity (which was most likely done for Liam and any other new volunteers/representatives) shifted to talk of the charity ball. The two men still didn't speak to each other for reasons unknown, but neither let it effect them. Maybe Harry had been right, perhaps they were unfairly making assumptions about the other and passing judgement. 

That was a few months ago.

Tonight was the night of the charity ball and Liam wanted everything to go right. Harry, who was attending as his guest, kept telling him that everything would be fine, but Liam couldn't help but worry just a little.

After getting ready, the two men hopped into Harry's Range Rover and made conversation on the way there, cracking each other up the whole way. Shortly after arriving, they made their way towards the building and made sure to stop for photos with the paparazzi before heading inside.

Once inside the venue, the two men took in the spacious interior and lovely decorations. The building the charity used looked as though it belonged to royalty. What with its various sweeping stairways, high arched ceiling with moldings carved into them. The charity added their own decorations, though they didn't really have to do that much to enhance the place's beauty. They added gold garland and hung it around the room. They added light fixtures of various shapes and sizes that gave off a soft glow in red, purple and blue. The main floor was decorated with a small stage from where the Master of Ceremonies would conduct the event. In front of the stage, there were dozens upon dozens of tables finely decorated with white linen cloths, large floral center pieces, dishes, cutlery, flute glasses and bottles of champagne. Off to the side were various booths. These booths contained various forms of entertainment for the guests. The main attraction though, was the face painting booth. 

Harry and Liam were in awe.

Making their way further into the hall, both men were greeted by members of the charity as well as other guests. The two stopped and mingled for a bit when, after about half an hour, Harry pointed out Louis' presence to Liam.

Liam turned to see Louis on the other side of the hall wearing a black suit and standing with a group of people, making conversation. Whatever he was saying must have been really interesting because he had everyone's attention and made them burst into laughter when he finished. Harry also pointed out a blonde man wearing glasses and a navy blue suit standing next to Louis. Harry said that his name was Niall and he was also a Youtuber. He focused on sports, mainly footie and golf, when it came to his videos. He was friends with Louis and was probably his guest for tonight's event.

Liam continued observing Louis and his actions from afar. He watched as Louis interacted with the kids. He was taking pictures with them and making them laugh. He'd led some of them over to the face painting booth and the kids walked away with pretty colorful butterflies and animals on their smiling faces. Liam had even overheard a little girl talking to her parents about how Louis had called her and the other little girls his princesses. Liam, who'd been trying to be discreet in his observations, had not gone unnoticed by Harry.

"Come on, let's go say hello" Harry said as he grabbed Liam's right arm and tugged.

Liam tried to tug away, but Harry eventually won out and the two made their way over to the two men. The crowd surrounding them dispersing shortly before Liam and Harry arrived. 

"Hello there gentlemen, how are you this evening?" Harry asked speaking to both men, though looking at Niall. 

Everyone exchanged greetings before making small talk for a while, with Harry trying to get Louis and Liam to exchange more than just a few words to one another. Liam still couldn't figure out why they were giving off these odd vibes to one another. A few months back, shortly after his first introduction to the charity, he'd wondered if Harry had been right. He'd even gone so far as to watch all of Louis' videos, some more than a few times and wondered what he was really like. He told Harry and had been teased mercilessly over it, but felt a little bit better when Harry theorized that Louis could very well be doing the same thing when it came to Liam.

Harry, probably tired of them being stubborn and also quite possibly wanting to get Niall alone for a bit, decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Well, it was good seeing you Louis. I'm going to mingle. Care to join me?" Harry asked Niall as he extended his arm to the blonde.

A faint blush colored Niall's cheeks as he took Harry's arm. He said he'd see the other two men later before he and Harry walked away and disappeared into the crowd, leaving their respective friends standing there awkwardly

"So....." Liam started.

"So....." Louis replied.

"Erm......I didn't know you were involved with this charity. I was surprised to see you at that meeting a few months ago" Liam stated as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"I was surprised to see you too" Louis said.

"Uh....Amanda told me about what you did for the kids. You know, setting up this ball, giving them the red carpet treatment, the paparazzi and everything. It was really nice."

"Yeah?" Louis said as he blushed a bit, suddenly feeling shy. "Thanks. I just wanted them to feel like superstars. Wanted to make them feel special. They unfortunately may not have that chance later on in life."

"Yeah. And I saw you with those little girls. You were very sweet to them, calling them your princesses" Liam laughed.

Louis laughed along with him, thinking, in the back of his mind, about how much he liked Liam's laugh. The two men were about to continue their conversation when the master of ceremonies stepped up onto the stage and asked that everyone be seated. Liam told Louis that he'd see him later and had turned to walk away when he was suddenly stopped by the blue eyed man's hand on his arm. He turned around in confusion.

"Why don't you come sit with me at my table? We could keep talking, you know? Besides, I think your seats been taken" Louis finished as he gestured to Niall sitting next to Harry in what was supposed to have been Liam's seat.

Liam smiled and followed Louis to his table. The two men sat down continuing to talk, mostly through whispering as the night was just getting started. They each were secretly astonished at how much they were enjoying the others company.

The MC, a tall slender man wearing a black tuxedo, matching tie and spectacles, made jokes to warm up the crowd and cooed at the children in attendance that were being helped by this charity. He went in depth about the charity and drew attention to the many people who have donated their time and energy to helping out. He pointed out a few musicians, sports stars and youtubers like Louis, Liam, Niall and Harry. After talking a bit more, the MC then stated that there had been many items donated by some of the celebrity guests in the audience and they would be auctioned off.

One of the first items up for grabs was a signed jersey from David Beckham. Louis perked up when the red jersey was brought up on stage and his hand immediately went up when the MC decided to start the bidding at $500.00.

The MC accepted his bid and raised it to $1000.00. Louis was surprised when Liam raised his hand to bid. The two men kept raising their hands in an attempt to outbid each other, with Louis winning out at $3,500.00. 

It went on like this for the rest of the evening. Other people did bid, but most of the attention was on Liam and Louis, who would get into a bidding war over items like a guitar donated by Niall and a shirt donated by Harry. They also bid on random things like suspenders and a watch. They weren't seriously going at it, they were simply playing it up for fun and most importantly to get more money for the charity. 

This bidding war between the two culminated with the prize of the loser having their face painted. Both men had gotten up onto the stage with the announcer between them. They went back and forth, outdoing each other as the bid went higher and higher. 

"Alright Liam, $9000. What about ten?" The MC asked as he turned to Louis.

The blue eyed man nodded and gave Liam a playfully smug smile.

"Stop. That's it mate. I don't have that much money" Liam chuckled.

The MC announced Louis as the winner and Liam as the one who would get his face painted like a fairy. Both men hugged and couldn't stop smiling. Louis grabbed Liam's hand and led him over to the face painters. The children followed, giggling excitedly.

Liam continued grinning like an idiot. He didn't feel like a loser at all as he sat there getting his face painted. The kids, who'd had their own faces painted in various designs and colors, smiled widely as Liam's face was covered in bright orange hues. Louis, who probably had the biggest grin of all, stood nearby, taking photos and filming the entire process. 

The face painter finished and held up a mirror to show Liam her handiwork. Liam cracked up at the work of art that could only be described as a 'Tiger Fairy'. Throughout the evening, Liam took many photos with other attendees as well as all the children. Louis would never admit this out loud, but his heart, which was already a big ball of mush thanks to the kids, melted even more at the sight of Liam and all the kids laughing and taking photos together.

A few hours and plenty of photos, food and dancing later, the night had finally come to an end. Harry and Niall had already left, together, Liam had noticed. He then realized that he would probably have to take a taxi home. His realization was confirmed when Harry sent him a text saying that he was giving Niall a ride home and that maybe Liam could get a ride from a certain blue eyed man. Liam ignored Harry's suggestion and decided he would just grab a taxi and not inconvenience anyone.

He said his goodbyes to some lingering attendees as well as Louis.

"Great night. Really glad I came."

"Yeah, me too. It was fun" Louis replied.

"Gonna head out. Catch a taxi."

"A taxi?"

"Yeah. You know, make a call, guy shows up and you pay to be driven around...." Liam joked.

"I know what a taxi is you knob" Louis laughed. "I meant, why are you taking one?"

"I came here with Harry. He left a little while ago. Said he was giving Niall a ride home."

"Oh, well. I....I could give you a ride."

"No! I mean, I don't want to trouble you--"

"It's no trouble at all. I don't mind."

"Okay."

The two men left the building and made their way over to Louis's dark blue Range Rover. They got in and Louis pulled out of the parking lot, with Liam giving him directions. The two talked about the night's events and after a short 30 minute ride later, the two were in front of Liam's flat. 

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you later" Liam said as he moved to get out of the car.

Louis placed his hand on Liam's arm to stop him. Liam looked at him and Louis began talking about how he had a great time. He suggested they exchange numbers and hang out again sometime. They did and Liam then left the car and made his way to the door of his flat. He turned around, surprised to find Louis still sitting there. He waved one last time before heading inside. 

After he changed into a black t-shirt and grey shorts and scrubbed his face clean, he lounged around on his couch for a while and scrolled through Twitter. He smiled at the kind messages his fans sent to him in regards to the ball. He ignored the clowns that wasted their time being rude, he'd already given them too much attention in the past, and focused on the positive. He'd seen a few photos from the ball that a few attendees had managed to take and share. Liam had also seen the video of he and Louis bidding on the face painting. 

After tweeting about how much fun the ball had been and what a great charity 'Believe in Magic' was, he put his phone down and watched tv until he heard the chimes that indicated he had a new notification. Liam quickly opened his phone and was led to a tweet from @LouisTomlinson. It consisted of a short message and a link.

@Real_Liam_Payne Fun night, eh Payno? 

The link was to Louis' Instagram page along with the video and photos he'd taken of Liam getting his face painted.

He then got another message:

@Real_Liam_Payne I'm calling you Payno from now on. Hope that's ok. #youdonthaveachoice

Liam grinned

@LouisTomlinson sure. As long as I can call you Tommo ;)

*************************************************************

For the next few months, Liam and Louis had grown closer. Initially, they would talk and text almost everyday. Then they began to hang out, spending more and more time together. They'd even begun doing a few videos together as guests on each other's channels. Their videos received such a great response from their respective fan bases that they eventually decided to create a shared channel entitled "The Gruesome Twosome." 

They made several videos for this shared account while maintaining their separate accounts that earned them the fan bases they have now. They mostly used their shared account to upload videos of them doing different challenges as well as taking trips and attending events together.

It was during one of these trips, they'd gone to Ibiza (a favorite spot of Louis'), where things had begun to change between them. 

They'd gotten along wonderfully, always bantering with a bit of an undercurrent of flirtation between them. They'd been teased by Harry and Niall, but had always denied that there had been anything going on. However, during this trip, the two men had been partying that entire night after they'd arrived in Ibiza. They'd been drinking, dancing and having a good time. After arriving back in their shared hotel room, Louis had complained of being hot and wanting to go swimming in the hotel's pool. He got Liam to go with him of course and soon enough both men were splashing around and having a good time.

It had been pretty late so most of the patrons of the hotel were either asleep or partying somewhere else, so Liam and Louis were all alone. 

After they'd worked off some of their energy, Louis and Liam were just floating around in close proximity to one another, chatting. Louis was having a bit of a hard time staying focused on what Liam was saying. He was more focused on his pouty lips. Maybe it had been the alcohol or watching water trickle down Liam's chest one too many times, but Louis was suddenly feeling daring. He closed the space between them and placed a tentative kiss on Liam's lips. Liam was surprised by the sudden move, but kissed him back. After a few more hesitant kisses, still feeling each other out, Liam pulled Louis close and the two snogged for what felt like ages. They eventually made it back to their hotel room to get some rest.

The following morning was only slightly awkward with Louis wondering if he'd made a mistake by kissing Liam and both men wondering if they'd only kissed because of the liquor they'd had in their systems. After some small talk, they finally addressed the issue and realized that they would have kissed each other drunk or sober. Relieved at this news, both men decided to give dating a try. 

One year later, they were in a full fledged relationship and living together in a huge home they bought with the earnings from their YouTube channels.

*************************************************************

Louis was sitting on the couch in the living room of their shared home working on his laptop. Well, he was mostly goofing off, but he was getting a bit of work done. He was currently reading some of the comments on his and Liam's most recent video. He was responding to some fans and ignoring/blocking trolls. A few days ago, he had reached out to their fans and asked for some ideas about what the two of them should do next. They had already done videos about the charity work they had done, the trips they'd taken together and attending sports events, etc. 

While the fans enjoyed that, they overwhelmingly wanted to see them do more funny challenges together. They had already done the cinnamon, ice/salt, weird food and ice bucket challenges. Those were fun, but there were many more challenges out there that they hadn't and wouldn't be doing. Some of them were a bit too strange, even for them and they had to draw the line somewhere. 

Louis was going through the suggestions when something caught his eye. One of their fans had suggested they do a "Tickle Challenge" for their next video and many of their other fans quickly latched on to and encouraged the idea.

Louis had no idea what that challenge entailed. Well, he knew what tickling was, but the didn't entirely understand the challenge concept and asked the person that requested it, A user by the name of PotatoNouis, to elaborate. After learning what it was, he mentioned it to Liam.

"Tickle challenge?" Liam asked as he sat down on the couch next to Louis.

"Yeah. It's something that our fans have been asking for."

"Okay......what is it exactly?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly sure either, but one of our fans made the request. They explained it."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. Their username is PotatoNouis. Basically, two people ask each other questions. If a person gets the answer wrong, then they get tickled by their partner for a short time."

"I don't know....."

"Come on, it'll be fun. It's something our fans really want to see apparently."

Louis watched as Liam mulled it over for a few minutes and then cheered silently when Liam agreed. As much as he loved Liam, he had a tendency to be a bit too serious at times and the blue eyed man would often jump at any chance to get him to explore his more playful side. So when he received this suggestion in his inbox, the prospect of getting Liam to be silly and making him laugh was just too good to pass up. 

Louis had been involved in many tickle fights all his life. That sort of thing tends to happen growing up with siblings. He would often playfully tickle his younger sisters as well as his friends and they would always get him back. The feeling of helplessness and laughter that came along with tickling was overwhelming, but fun and exciting too. After having seen each other for a few months, He had often wondered if Liam, being the youngest of three was ever tickled by his older sisters. The brown eyed man admitted that he had been, but claimed that it really didn't have much of an effect on him since he wasn't really that ticklish. This was proven to be a lie when Louis had managed to catch him off guard and squeeze his sides. Liam laughed during the surprise attack, but quickly turned the tables on Louis and tickled him silly. Louis, being the mischievous man that he is, would often try to tickle Liam again, but Liam was always ready for him and kept him from achieving his goal. After a while, Louis had (temporarily) given up on the idea of tickling Liam, but now he had this great opportunity to fulfill his wish and have fun at the same time.

For the next hour or so, the two men watched other videos of people doing the tickle challenge to get a better idea of what it was all about before planning their own version of it. Some of the videos were the standard ask questions, get them wrong and get tickled, while others consisted of people ganging up on one another, taking turns holding each other down and simply seeing how much tickling they could take and for how long. 

After watching a few videos, the two began discussing how they were going to approach the fairly straightforward video. In the end they decided to ask each other questions, but who knows what the video could devolve into with the two of them involved. They also decided to create some of their own questions and decided which spots would be up for tickling. They also decided to ask their fans for suggestions. As far as the tickling, it would last for an entire minute. If they got the question wrong, they would get tickled, but if the person got the question right, the person asking the question would get tickled instead. Also, If either of them tried to run away or stop the other, then they would have to start all over.

The two men went on their respective Twitter accounts and announced what their next video would be. The fans were very excited and quickly began making suggestions for questions, good tickle spots, what instruments made good tickling tools and the best way to tickle someone. Louis and Liam were quite astonished at the reactions of their fans, but it just made them all the more excited to make a great video for them. 

*******************************************************************

A few days later, after some planning, both men were ready to shoot their video for the "Tickle Challenge". 

Liam and Louis would normally shoot their videos in the room they set up specifically for that, but the two agreed that shooting it in a more comfortable space, like a bedroom would be better than just sitting in chairs and talking to the camera like they usually do.

The two men had already set up one of their spare bedrooms with the equipment needed for the video and Louis was currently checking out a few things at the last minute to make sure they were ready.

"Okay, got everything" Louis said to himself as looked over the equipment as well as a few items he had on standby for their video.

Liam walked in a few moments later and noticed the items as well. Sat on a small table nearby was a timer, small pieces of rope, a small fluffy green feather and handcuffs.

Both men were dressed casually. Liam in his red form fitting Henley shirt, black trousers and black and white converses on his feet. Louis was wearing a white tank top, dark blue trousers and black vans on his feet.

"I know we need the timer, but are the other items necessary?" Liam asked with an arched eyebrow. 

"Yes Liam they're necessary. Haven't you ever been tickled before?"

"Well, yes."

"And what happened when you got tickled?" Louis asked in hopes of helping to prove why the items were necessary, but secretly interested in hearing about Liam's more playful side. 

"Well, I would try to get a way or fight back."

"See? That's why these other items are necessary. You could overpower me."

"I wouldn't---" Liam started.

"But you could" Louis interrupted.

"Not sure I want to be tied down though..."

"Stop acting like I've never tied you up before" Louis teased, his smile widening as Liam blushed. "Besides, it'll be a last resort. Hopefully you'll have some self control."

The brown eyed man grinned before he reached out and grabbed Louis, pulling him close to his chest and holding him there for a moment before tickling his tummy. 

"What?!--Liam---noHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAWHATAREYOUDOINGHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Just getting all my urges satisfied so I'll have plenty of self control for the video" Liam stated as his boyfriend flailed around laughing like a lunatic.

A little while later and after Louis managed to catch his breath, both men sat on the bed and got started as the camera began to roll. 

"Hi there everyone, I'm Liam and this is is Louis, otherwise known as the "Gruesome Twosome" and we're here taking on yet another challenge for your enjoyment."

"That's right Payno. You've seen us take on the "Cinnamon Challenge". "You've seen us conquer the "Ice Bucket Challenge". But now, Payno and I are going to take on the most challenging challenge of all:"

Both men turned towards each other with shared looks of horror on their faces.

"THE TICKLE CHALLENGE" Louis said in a mock creepy voice while Liam giggled.

"For those that don't know, the "Tickle Challenge" is exactly what it sounds like. Tommo and I will be asking each other questions." Both men held up a set of six index cards, Liam's blue and Louis' green, each card holding a question and the name of a potential ticklish spot. "If we get the answer wrong, we get tickled. If one of us is right, the other gets tickled. Also, the tickling will go on for a full minute. No stopping. We'll be keeping track with this" Liam finished as he held up the white timer.

"Before we go any further," Louis started "I just wanted to say a quick thank you to one of our followers: PotatoNouis. They suggested that we take on this challenge and were also kind enough to give us two questions that we'll be reading off during the video."

"Thank you so much for that" Liam chimed in.

The two men then shared looks with each that screamed "You're going down!"

"Shall we get started?" Louis asked.

"Sure, why not?" Liam responded.

"Who's going first?"

"Let's shoot for it. Best two out of three" Liam said as he raised his hand for a quick game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors", something they always used to settle disputes and make decisions.

Three shakes of their fists later and Louis had won. Grinning triumphantly, he pulled out one of his cards and held it up in front of his face. 

"Alright Payno, first question: What is the name of the first movie I reviewed in my very first video? If you get this wrong, you'll be tickled on your neck"

Liam contemplated for a moment. He'd watched all of Louis' videos, but he'd watched the first one a long time ago. He knew that Louis reviewed a superhero film, but he couldn't remember which one it was. 

"Um, Spider-Man?"

"Nope. It was Iron-Man II" Louis grinned as he climbed onto the bed and took his place behind Liam, sitting on his knees. After setting the timer, he held his hands on either side of Liam's neck, wiggling his fingers.

Liam bit his lip when Louis' fingers came into contact with the skin of his neck. Initially, it felt like ants crawling along his skin, but soon began to tickle as Louis sped up the movement of his fingers. Liam giggled and outright laughed as Louis teased him.

"HaahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA" Liam laughed as he scrunched his neck, desperately fighting the urge to grab Louis' hands or move away from the tickling.

After a few more moments, a dinging sound rang through the air and Louis reluctantly stopped tickling. Liam continued to giggle as he tried to catch his breath, running his hands over his neck in an attempt to smooth away the residual ticklish sensations he still felt despite Louis having already stopped. Once Liam had finally calmed down, he picked up a card a began to read the question.

"Alright Tommo, What is my favorite food? Get it wrong and I tickle your sides."

Louis playfully rolled his eyes at the question.

"What do you think I am, some sort of amateur? You're favorite food is Italian. Doesn't matter what kind, you love it all."

"Correct" Liam said with a grin as he tossed the card aside. He wasn't even remotely upset about Louis getting the question wrong and sat as still as he could as Louis once again took up position behind him, set the timer and tickled his sides through his shirt. He instinctually curled forward as his sides were squeezed, but Louis held on and continued tickling. He half heartedly slapped at Louis' hands, but made no other move to stop him. The timer went off once more and Louis stopped his tickling. The blue eyed man smiled as Liam grabbed his own sides and flopped back on the bed while still laughing.

After Liam calmed down, Louis raised another card and begins to read his question.

"What is the name of my favorite band? Get it wrong and I tickle your armpits."

"The Fray" Liam said without any hesitation.

Louis grumbled good naturedly about the question being too easy and Liam being lucky. He waited for Liam to take his place behind him on the bed. He yelped in surprise when Liam grabbed him by the arm and sat him on his lap. 

"Arms up and behind your head Tommo."

Louis did as he was told and waited as Liam set the timer. He froze for a moment when he felt Liam's fingers inside of his bare armpits and was trying to prepare himself for an all out free-for-all, but was surprised to feel exploratory strokes and teasing tickles. Unprepared for this sort of tickling, Louis surprised Liam and himself by bursting into laughter. The soft tickles managed to effect him more than the frenzied ones and he immediately pulled his arms down to protect himself.

"Uh uh Tommo. Lift those arms. Now we have to start all over" Liam playfully chastised as he restarted the timer.

Louis hesitantly put his hands behind his head once more, giggling in anticipation. He squeaked in surprise when he felt one of Liam's strong hands holding him by the wrists to keep him from moving.

Liam, using his right hand, once again began to softly tickle Louis' right armpit. He would alternate between teasing strokes with one finger and skittering his fingers up and down the ticklish skin. He then switched to using his left hand while his right held Louis in place. He felt the blue eyed man squirming in his grip as he laughed. Liam continued tickling Louis' left armpit until the timer went off once more. He released Louis and grinned fondly at him as he slumped against Liam and giggled.

Louis eventually moved to sit on the bed again and watched Liam read another question.

"This is from PotatoNouis. What is 987635 x 467583? If you get it wrong, you get tickled on your tummy."

"Oh come on" Louis groaned as Liam laughed.

"Answer the question."

"11 billion?"

"Nope. 461,801,336,205" Liam laughed. 

Liam tossed the card aside, guided Louis onto his lap and set the timer again.

"Arms up" Liam said. Not taking any chances to be interrupted again, Liam held Louis wrists in his left hand once more. He lifted Louis' shirt a bit to reveal his little pooch. He teasingly scrabbled his fingers across the ticklish man's soft tummy, before gripping it and squeezing repeatedly. Louis started bucking in Liam's grasp, moving his legs and trying to get away. Since Louis was straddling Liam's closed legs, he simply opened them and in doing this, he opened Louis' legs as well. This kept Louis' feet from touching the floor and took away any leverage he had to push and buck his body. Having his leverage taken away left him with no choice but to lean against Liam's broad chest, toss his head back against Liam's shoulder and laugh his head off until the timer went off.

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAAHYAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAA"

The familiar 'ding' sounded a few moments later and Louis once again slumped against Liam after he'd been released from his boyfriend's grip.

"You okay love" Liam asked as he kissed the side of Louis' head after smoothing his hair back.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Louis giggled as he sat on the bed once more.

He held up his next card and grinned.

"This question is also from PotatoNouis. What is the capital of Turkey? It's the knees if you get this wrong Payno."

Liam thought for a moment.

'There's no way he'll get this' Louis thought.

"Ankara."

Liam grinned as Louis gaped at him. He looked from the card to Liam and back again in astonishment.

"How the hell?!"

"It was a question on a game show I watched recently" Liam chuckled as he grabbed Louis' legs and placed them on his lap. He then set the timer.

Louis pouted a bit. Not that he wasn't having fun, he just wanted another chance to tickle Liam. He really loved the sound of Liam's laugh when he was being tickled. It was uncontrollable and free. Louis couldn't get enough.

"Aaw, don't pout. Let's see that smile again" Liam teased as he began squeezing Louis' knees through his trousers. 

Louis fell into fits of laughter as he slapped at Liam's hands. He tried unsuccessfully to grab his hands to halt the tickling, despite knowing the consequences, but he couldn't help it. He did managed to grabbed Liam's hands, but Liam would merely shake him off and continue squeezing his knees, reveling in his boyfriend's helpless laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA"

Liam stopped as soon as the timer went off and watched as Louis lay on his side and and hugged his knees to his chest as he giggled. He then sat up.

"My turn. Who won The X-factor during Series 7? You're navel gets tickled if you're wrong."

Louis sat deep in thought for a few moments. Watching The Xfactor was one of his favorite things to do. He would often live tweet while watching the shows and would sometimes make videos featuring his thoughts and commentary on the contestants, songs and judges.

"Uh.....it was.....uh.......oh! I know! Matt Cardle."

"You're right."

"Finally!" Louis exclaimed in triumph. "Stand up Payno."

Liam tossed the card aside and did as he was told. He watched as Louis resumed his earlier position of kneeling on the the bed behind him.

"Arms behind your head Payno."

He raised Liam's shirt so that his stomach was showing and set the timer. He then leaned his head around Liam's body so he could place his fingers directly near Liam's navel. 

He then began scratching at the tiny indentation, grinning when he felt Liam's abs begin to flex and tremble beneath his fingertips. His grin widened when he heard Liam laughing loudly. 

After scratching at the edges for a few more seconds, he then used the forefinger and thumb of his left hand to spread Liam's navel apart and inserted the pointer finger of his right hand deep inside, wiggling it around. 

"AHAHAHAHAHEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAMMMPHHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam's loud laughter suddenly became muffled. He had placed his hands over his mouth to try and stem the flow of giggles, while Louis cackled from his position on the bed.

The timer rang out and Louis stopped his tickling, laughing when Liam doubled over holding his stomach as he continued to laugh.

After both men settled down, Louis reached for another one of his cards. 

"What country won the FIFA World Cup in 2014? The small of you back gets tickled if you're incorrect."

"Germany" Liam said.

"That was too easy" Louis said with a grin and a toss of the card. 

Liam asked him to stand and turn so that his back was to the camera. Louis did as instructed and waited as Liam lifted his tank top midway to show off his lower back and set the timer.

Louis let out a squeal, which he would later deny came from him, as Liam's fingers came into contact with his skin. The brown eyed man scrabbled his digits at a fast pace at the base of Louis' spine. Louis stood on his toes and arched his back in response to the tickling as he laughed. 

"EEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAH"

The feelings were so intense that Louis had even tried to run from the tickles. He was stopped dead in his tracks by Liam's firm grip on the back of his trousers. Liam pulled him back and made him stand between his legs. He turned sideways slightly and used his legs to keep Louis from running. He then wrapped his left arm around Louis' waist to keep him from moving any further as he continued to tickle unabated. Liam grinned widely as Louis laughed and pleaded. He continued until the timer went off once more.

He released Louis from his hold and watched as he flopped onto the bed giggling while rubbing his lower back.

"Oh my god" he laughed. "I didn't even know I was ticklish there."

"Okay, next question" Liam started after Louis recovered. "This is from another Twitter follower. Name the lead in the show "Scandal." You can give the actress' real name or her characters name. It's the ribs this time."

Louis bit his lip as he thought of his answer. He doesn't watch "Scandal", but his sister Felicite does. She'd even had him watch a few episodes with her. If he got this wrong, he'd never hear the end of it. 

"Oh man......it's.......Olivia......Olivia......Olivia.....Pope! Olivia Pope!"

"That's right" Liam said trying to prepare himself for another quick tickle session. 

Louis changed things a bit this time. Instead of kneeling behind Liam, he sat on the bed, almost in the center and asked Liam to raise his arms and sit between his legs so he could sort of spoon him from behind. Once Liam did as he'd been asked, Louis moved up snug behind him, brought his shirt up just underneath his armpits, set the timer and placed his fingers on the bare skin of Liam's ribs.

He lightly teased up and down Liam's ribs, feeling him squirm and titter. Louis then placed four of his fingers on each of Liam's ribs and massaged the skin against the bone. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam burst into loud laughter and immediately brought his hands down to try and protect himself. Though he disobeyed Louis' order, he didn't impede the tickling, so Louis let it slide as he continued to tickle Liam silly. Bringing his arms down had only pinned Louis' hands against his ribs, trapping them there and allowing Louis to continue tickling.

In a bit of role reversal, Liam was now the one throwing his head back against Louis' shoulder as he laughed. The timer went off and Louis stopped tickling. Liam moved his arms and slid of the bed into a heap of giggles, while Louis laughed above him.

Liam recovered and sat back on the bed, both men giddy from all the playful tickling they were dishing out to one another.

"Next question. This is from another Twitter user. Who won the Super Bowl in 2012? Ears get tickled for this question."

Liam sat and thought carefully. He didn't know much about American football and could only name a handful of teams. Harry would always talk about a team called the Green Bay Packers. Maybe it was them?

"The....Green Bay Packers" Liam said hesitantly as he waited for Louis' response.

"Nope. The New York Giants" he responded as he dropped the card on the floor.

He had Liam sit between his legs again and told him to place his hands in his lap and keep them there. Liam sat there with his shoulders hunched as he heard Louis set the timer. The blue eyed man went to work on Liam's ears, not by using his fingers to tickle, but by blowing air into them. He learned a while ago that Liam was sensitive to that and decided to use this tactic on him again.

Liam brought his left ear down to his shoulder while giggling. Louis would just move to the other ear and tease that one until Liam tried to protect it again. He did this a few more times before running a single finger along the inner ridges and outer shell of his ears while Liam giggled adorably. 

Louis, still using his fingers, decided to blow air into Liam's ears at the same time. Shrieks became interspersed with his giggles. He tried his hardest to keep his hands in his lap, but brought them up to protect his ears after the timer went off.

After his giggle fit subsided, Liam picked up another card.

"What does Harry Styles say at the end of all his videos? You'll be tickled in the palm of your hand if you guess wrong."

"The palm of my hand?"

"Yup."

"Harry always says 'I love you all'."

"Nope. All the love."

"Oh come one. It's the same thing" Louis whined. 

Again, he didn't dislike the tickling. He was just really competitive and hated losing.

"No it isn't. Now give me your hand you sore loser" Liam said as set the timer and then held out his right hand, palm up.

Louis placed the back of his right hand on top of Liam's. The brown eyed man adjusted their positions so that he was holding onto Louis' wrist and, using the fingers of his left hand, began tickling Louis palm. Liam watched a look of confusion, surprise and mirth cross Louis' face in a matter of seconds before Louis burst into giggles.

Louis began pulling at his arm in an attempt to get away. He couldn't believe how much this tickled. Like Liam did before, he slipped off the bed, hoping to use some sort of leverage to be able to escape, but Liam never lost his grip. Liam managed to pull Louis back towards himself and pulled him between his legs. He placed his hands underneath Louis' biceps, lifted him up a bit and closed his legs around him in a makeshift scissor hold. In this position, Louis' arms were on top of Liam's thighs, his legs stretched out in front of him and his bum was lifted off the floor just enough so that he couldn't get any leverage to run away. He struggled in Liam's grip while the man in question reset the timer. He then grabbed Louis' wrist and started the tickling all over again. 

"EHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA"

After the timer went off again, Liam stopped tickling and released Louis from his hold. Louis slumped to the floor, remaining between Liam's legs and resting his head against Liam's left thigh giggling while Liam carded his fingers through his hair.

A few minutes later, Louis took a seat on the bed and reached for another card.

"Alright Payno, last one. If you get this wrong, you're feet will be tickled. What are the names of the four stars of the show "Sex and the City"?"

"Of fuck, I don't know. I've never even watched it."

"Guess" Louis encouraged, with visions of Liam's feet being tickled dancing in his head.

"Um......I know Sarah Jessica Parker, but that's it. I give up."

Louis laughed and pumped his right fist.

"Sarah Jessica Parker, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall and Cynthia Nixon. Shoes off Payno."

"Yeah yeah" Liam said as he unlaced and removed his trainers.

"Socks of too" Liam instructed.

"Yes sir."

Louis instructed Liam to sit scoot back and sit in the middle of the bed with his feet facing the camera. Louis turned sideways at the end of the bed and he placed Liam's bare feet in his lap. He lifted his right leg and placed it over Liam's ankles, trapping them.

Louis gave Liam's feet a few test tickles watching as they flexed and his toes curled in response.

"Hehehehehehehe-hey! You're supposed to set the timer."

"Okay okay" Louis said as he did just that.

Liam grunted as Louis softly tickled his feet, trying to hold his reactions back, something which Louis found curious. Determined to remedy this, Louis stopped teasing and began to use both his hands to furiously tickle all over Liam's large soles and also made sure to give his toes some attention as well.

Thrown by the sudden change, Liam flopped backwards onto the bed and howled with laughter. Louis tickled his feet wildly, trying to get as much laughter as he could out of his boyfriend within a single minute. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHLOOOUISHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAAAAAA"

The timer went off and Louis reluctantly stopped and released Liam's feet. He watched as Liam continued to laugh despite no longer being tickled. The brown eyed man eventually sat up and resumed his earlier spot with a smile on his face and wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. After he and Louis, who'd gotten a case of the giggles himself, managed to calm down, Liam proceeded with his final question as well.

"This is my last question as well. Name the song that Dorothy sings in "The Wizard of Oz"? You'll be tickled on your stomach with raspberries if you're wrong love."

"Raspberries? Oh no" Louis giggled in anticipation. "That's easy. It's "Somewhere Over the Rainbow."

"Nope. Sorry. It's "Over the Rainbow."

"What? It's the same."

"Nope. Look it up. It's "Over the Rainbow." Now, lay down on the bed" Liam said as he guided Louis into the proper position.

Louis was laying horizontally at the edge of the bed with his feet dangling off the side. Liam straddled Louis' waist and had instructed him to place his hands behind his head. He lifted Louis' tank top up to his ribs, exposing his cute little tummy. Liam set the timer and lowered his lips to Louis' stomach.

Louis' opened his mouth in shock before dissolving into hysterical laughter. He arched his back and couldn't keep his hands behind his head. He slapped at Liam's shoulders and tried to push his head away, but to no avail. He begged Liam to stop, but Liam ignored him.

"You started this whole thing. You wanted to do the 'Tickle Challenge', remember? Now stop fighting or we'll have to start again" Liam teased as he punctuated each word with a raspberry.

Louis laughed and slapped his hands against the bed, wiggling as Liam continued tickling.

Knowing that the clock was literally tickling, Liam placed his lips directly on top of Louis' navel and gave him the longest raspberry he possibly could.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHALIHIHIHIHIYUMHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA"

Not yet hearing the timer go off, Liam continued giving Louis raspberries until his laughter became silent.

The timer went off and Liam sat up, but didn't get off of Louis. He looked on fondly as Louis kept laughing, waiting for him to calm down.

Liam then looked at the camera.

"Well, that's it everyone. We have completed the "Tickle Challenge." Hope you enjoyed it. I know Louis did. Leave a comment below and tell us what you thought of the video and what our next challenge should be. As always, we love you and thanks for watching" Liam finished before once again lowering his mouth to Louis' tummy and giving him raspberries. 

This renewed ticklish assault devolved into a tickle fight that left both men breathless and giggly. 

Liam eventually stood up and turned the camera off. He watched a few minutes of the playback, put the camera down and wanted to get started on editing the video right away. He was surprised though when he felt a pair of hands squeeze his sides. He spun around ready to wage tickle war with Louis again, but was pulled into a kiss instead. Louis backed him towards the bed and both men flopped down onto it, continuing to kiss and tickle each other.

'I guess the video can wait' Liam thought as Louis sucked what was sure to be a dark love bite onto his neck.

***************************************************************

The next day, Liam and Louis managed to edit the video and uploaded it to their joint account. They tweeted about the finished video and within hours, it had already received over 1 million views. Their fans loved it. They couldn't get over how cute both men had been when getting tickled. Of course, there had been a few naysayers, but they were quickly shouted down by those that enjoyed it. Many of their followers, including PotatoNouis, had begun asking if they were going to do a second tickle challenge as well.

More and more people watched what would be come their most popular joint video so far. Many people complementing the boys' tickling techniques, saying that they should have tied each other up (which got an "I told you so from" Louis), encouraging them to use tickle tools next time, saying how sexy the entire video was, talking about how they couldn't stop screaming and saying they'd died a million deaths. There had even been an offer to do a custom tickling video, but they weren't sure how legit it was.

As much they were enjoying the response to their video, both men had their own channels to make videos for as well as deal with other business ventures they were taking on.

So, it back to work for the both of them.

*****************************************************************

*A Few Weeks Later*

Both Liam and Louis had gone about continuing to make videos for their respective channels as well as there joint channel. 

Despite it having been over three months ago, Louis still couldn't get their tickling video out of his mind. It had been so much fun to do. It had also been incredible to see Liam lose control and laugh so helplessly. He'd often fantasize about tying Liam up and tickling him. He thought about what kinds of tickling tools he would use on him and what his reactions would be like. He'd even made a list of items from some of the suggestions their fans made. The thought of having complete mastery over Liam's ticklish skin was becoming an overwhelming distraction. 

Louis was making his way to Liam's workshop located in the house they both shared. He was dressed casually, as usual, in blue jeans, black t-shirt and black vans on his feet. He walked in to find Liam, wearing a green long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. He was hunched over something, wearing a welder's helmet and taking his blowtorch to a piece of metal.

Louis licked his lips as he watched Liam's muscles tense under his tight shirt. A strong desire to sweep Liam's tools off the table, tie him to it and tickle him senseless suddenly washed over Louis, but he managed to keep himself in check. 

He was shaken out of his revelry when Liam had finished torching the metal, raised the front of his helmet and took notice of his presence.

"Hey love" he said as he greeted Louis with a kiss.

"Hey. What are you up to?" Louis asked.

"Just working on my costume for Comic Con. I'm going as Thor this year. Just finished putting together my helmet" Liam said as he gestured to the item he'd been working on only moments ago. 

"Hmm. Figured you'd be going as iron man."

"Went as Iron man a few years ago. I've been going as Marvel characters for the last few years. Thought I'd keep my Marvel superhero theme" Liam said as he removed his helmet and gloves. 

"Nice."

"Maybe you could go as Spider-Man. He's an Avenger too you know" Liam said as he walked over to his sink and began to clean up.

"True. Sounds cool. I think I just might."

"I can't wait. I'm gonna make my costume just like last year."

"Make it?"

"Yeah. Come on. I'll show you" Liam said as he guided Louis through his workshop.

Louis never got tired of walking around Liam's shop and even though he'd been in it many times, he still hadn't seen all of Liam's work. The walls were painted a dark royal blue and well lit, spacious area was filled with work tables covered in various creations and blueprints, large stationary tools used for woodworking and metal smithing. There were tools neatly hung up on hooks on the far side of the wall to the right of the entrance and beyond that, a little makeshift office in the corner of the room. There was a desk with a flatscreen computer on top, a telephone, framed photos of family and friends, a file cabinet and a few other miscellaneous items. The other side was where Liam kept his finished works.

Once on that side, Liam walks Louis over to the giant sized clear glass case that held his creation. Louis stood there, mouth agape as he ran his eyes over the real life Iron Man suit. 

"How?....no way.....this is sick! Payno, this is so sick!" Louis exclaimed as he marveled at the life size gold and yellow robotic costume.

"Thanks. I built it from scratch. No missiles or other weapons, just lights and sounds. No one believed me. Good thing I filmed the whole process. Put the video up to shut up all the naysayers."

"Yeah, I remember now. I saw that video. That was awesome."

"Thank you. I'm going to do the same thing this year. Though I think Thor's armor will considerably easier to make."

"Can't wait to see it. And make sure you film it again. The end result is great, but the process is just as cool."

"I will. Already got my measurements and the chest plate done. Just need to work on the rest of it."

"Ok. I'm gonna head back to the work room. I might start filming a new video" Louis said as he headed towards the door.

"Alright. I'm going to try on the chest plate. I want to make sure it fits before I start working on anything else."

******************************************************************

Instead of heading back to he and Liam's shared work room, a room where they sometimes filmed and always edited their videos, he went to his own personal office to catch up on some emails and other work he'd been putting off for the last few days. He was just finishing up and was about to make his way to the work room to check on some of the footage he filmed for some ideas he had and work on editing the hours of footage down to a five minute video. 

The red walled work room, like every other room in their house was quite spacious. It was filled with ikea desks (that both men filmed themselves putting together. It was quite a hysterical adventure and had become one of their most popular videos, after the tickle challenge video of course). The desks were covered with video cameras, computers, wires and all sorts of equipment needed for their jobs as youtubers. Wheeled chairs were scattered near the ikea desks and used when videos needed editing of the boys just felt like brainstorming. There was also lighting equipment, camera cases and tripods in the corner of the room. Two comfy padded chairs sat nearby. Both Louis and Liam would sit in these chairs when they filmed the narrative portions of their videos. 

Louis sat down and was searching through his laptop. He had been watching some of the raw footage from a video he'd shot the other day. He'd been talking about the few of the comic book films that were scheduled to come out and was giving his opinion on them. 

Once again however, he'd become distracted with thoughts of tickling. He pulled a key from his pocket and used it to unlock a large drawer at the bottom of his desk. In was a medium sized black velvet back. The bag contained a few items he'd collected these past few months. He pulled out a long, soft looking green feather and ran it across his fingers. He grinned as he imagined pulling something like this between Liam's wiggling toes. He could almost hear his helpless laughter.

Bringing himself out of his reverie, Louis placed the feather back into the bag and put it back in the drawer. After locking it, he went back to his footage.

While in the middle of watching the video, Louis thought he'd heard his name being called.

He stood and left the room, making his way through the house. It was Liam and he sounded a bit like he was in distress. Louis began to jog towards Liam's workshop concerned about what he might find. His worries were washed away by confusion and then giggles that were rapidly bubbling up inside him at the sight he was met with.

Poor Liam was standing in the center of his workshop near a dummy that was wearing a blond wig, black trousers, a red cape and black cuffs on its wrists. Liam was bare chested and currently struggling in his homemade metal chest plate. From Louis' view point, Liam had attempted to put the body armor, a sleeveless silver chest plate, on, but had gotten stuck. He'd managed to get his forearms through the armholes, but had apparently underestimated the size of his broad chest and shoulders. The chest plate had stopped just above his armpits, leaving them and the rest of his torso exposed. 

"Louis?! Tommo, are you there?"

"Yes, Liam I'm here. What on earth?----"

"I measured wrong and now I'm stuck. Can you get me out please?" Liam asked as he continued to struggle. 

"How am I supposed to do that? With a can opener?" Louis joked as he walked towards Liam's struggling form.

"Very funny Tommo. You can use one of my tools. I've shown it to you before. You can cut this thing off and I can be free of it."

"You can't get out at all?" Louis asked in a tone that bordered on innocent, though not quite getting there.

"No....."

Liam, despite his vision being blocked, didn't need to see Louis' face to know that he was about to get up to something. Something that most likely wouldn't be good for Liam.

"You're sure?" He asked again as he lightly trailed his fingers across Liam's chest.

"Yes Tommo, I ca-han't----no----no don't--- don't you dare----ha---hahahahaha"

Louis had trailed his fingers across Liam's chest and stopped in his left armpit. He lightly, teasingly ran the pads of his fingers against the exposed skin, grinning at Liam's initial protests and cute giggles. He sounded just like he did when Louis had tickled him for their YouTube video.

"Louis----hahahahaha----please hahahehehehehheehehe--stop---hehehehehehe" Liam giggled as he twisted away from Louis' tickling fingers. 

The accidentally bound man stumbled blindly through his workshop trying to escape his boyfriend's tickles. However, It was nearly impossible to do so when Liam was moving somewhat slowly in an effort not to bump into anything in his workshop. This allowed Louis to chase Liam casually, not even breaking a sweat as he easily kept up with him. The blue eyed man continued to tickle Liam's armpits, the small of his back and his sides, watching as Liam twisted this way and that while giggling. 

Louis grabbed Liam at his waist and began squeezing. Liam's giggles became frantic laughter as he squirmed in Louis' grip. Liam tried to pull away, but was unable to. Especially when Louis wrapped his left arm around Liam's waist and used his right hand to tickle. The blue eyed man squeezed Liam's tummy and played with his belly button. He squeezed the bound man's ribs and tickled his armpits. And he also made sure to pinch Liam's nipples (Louis couldn't let a single day go by without doing so). All this tickly attention had literally brought Liam to his knees and left him a laughing mess.

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAAHYAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAA"

Louis maneuvered Liam down to the floor so that he was laying in his back. He quickly straddled the giggling man beneath him. With both hands free, Louis was able to dish out twice the tickle torture. He tickled all the spots he'd gotten his hands on earlier and had even gone so far as to tickle two spots at once. The brown eyed man howled with laughter as he was forced to lay there and take his mischievous boyfriend's tickles.

It wasn't until Liam began hiccuping through his laughter that Louis finally stopped.

"Alright Payno, I think you've had enough. Come on, let's get you out" Louis said as he gently helped the giggling man stand and guided him through the workshop. 

By the time Louis had stopped guiding him, Liam had gotten his bearings back. He felt himself being placed against something padded and slanted at an angle.

"Tommo, what are---"

"Shush. You're moving around too much. I need to place you on something steady so I don't end up cutting you when I get you out of this tin can."

Liam, though a bit uneasy, allowed Louis to lay him against whatever this thing was. It felt vaguely familiar, but being stuck in his armor had disoriented him slightly. He was also a bit tense, waiting for another possible tickle attack from his boyfriend. This kept him from thinking as clearly as he might under normal circumstances.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice something being placed around his wrists until it was too late. 

"Louis! What the hell?!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to keep you from squirming around while I'm working on you" Louis explained.

Liam grumbled a few choice words that anyone that knew him would be shocked to hear, but secretly made Louis proud. The brown eyed man pulled his wrists and tried to get up at the same time, but was hampered by the chains attached to his padded cuffs and the body armor. He was forced to remain in that position as Louis rummaged around looking for the right tool. Louis returned moments later with a pair of straight cut aviation snips and approached his trapped boyfriend.

Liam lay there holding his breath as he heard the metal surrounding his his head and arms being carefully snipped by Louis. A tense ten minutes later and Liam was finally free of that accursed armor. 

"Arch your back a bit" Louis stated as he slowly pulled the metal from underneath Liam. "There you go. All done" Louis said as he placed the snips and armor on a nearby table.

Liam blinked as he was once again exposed to the lights in his workshop. Once his eyes readjusted, he looked around and groaned at the new position Louis had placed him in.

He was laying on a replica medieval torture device he'd made for a local theater company. They were doing some play set during medieval times and this torture device was something they needed. They could have bought one, but it was surprisingly cheaper to have one made. His mother had learned of the theater and its needs and had volunteered his services.

The torture device was rather simply really. It consisted of a long padded table that had two pairs of chained cuffs attached to the top and bottom and other straps strategically placed around the table. The chains and the table were attached to three separate real working cranks. Two of the cranks were used to tighten the chains and the other was used to move the table into different positions.

Liam's heart began to race when he heard the sound of a crank being turned and the chains around his wrist began to pull his arms up. He tried to resist, but was no match for the machine.

"Louis. Let me out. You've had your fun."

"No, I haven't" Louis said as he finished cranking. "And neither have you" he finished as he walked back within Liam's line of sight.

Louis moved towards Liam and unbuttoned Liam's jeans while asking him to lift his hips. Liam stubbornly refused while simultaneously pulling at the chains. Louis released a put upon sigh as if he really didn't want to do what he was about to do. Louis lightly scratched his nails along Liam's waistline and teased his fingers through the happy trail just under Liam's belly button.

Liam began pulling at his cuffs more forcefully than before. His stomach muscles flexed and he grit his teeth as Louis continued his teasing. The blue eyed man, with memories of their video dancing in his head, spider-walked his fingers all around Liam's tummy before using single finger to run circles on top of the flexing muscles.

"Louis please......"

Louis ignored his love and continued to move his finger around and around, slowly, teasingly getting closer Liam's navel.

Liam raised his head a bit and was unable to take his eyes off Louis' finger on his stomach. He tried to calmly talk Louis out of what he was about to do. Though focused on simultaneously getting Louis to stop and keeping himself from laughing lest he encourage his mischievous boyfriend, Liam was unconsciously tugging on his restraints and the slight quiver in his voice betrayed the calm demeanor he tried to convey. 

Louis' finger finally reached its destination and he grinned as he felt Liam tense.

"Louis please---"

"Lift your hips."

Liam glared at Louis and remained silent.

Any other time Louis would be annoyed, but right now he was incredibly thankful for how wonderfully stubborn Liam was being right now. It gave him a reason, not that he really needed one, to continue with his plans.

The blue eyed man watched Liam's face as he scratched along the edge of the bound man's navel. He smirked as he watched the corners of Liam's mouth twitch upwards every so often before Liam would regain control and will his mouth as well as the rest of his face, to be expressionless. Louis continued scratching and smiled as Liam began to breathe heavily through his nose despite continuing to maintain a neutral stance. 

Hoping to actually get a reaction, Louis inserted his finger into Liam's navel and slowly swirled it around. He watched as his captive's abs began to clench and unclench with each passing moment. Liam's breaths became harsher and and his mouth had been forced into a grimace as he gritted his teeth against the onslaught of laughter building within him. Liam couldn't believe how much he was struggling against one little finger. He had been trying so hard not to give Louis the satisfaction of a response, but Louis was relentless and could be just as stubborn as he was sometimes. Liam bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut, hoping that he could outlast Louis and make him give up and release him. 

To his utter surprise, Louis did stop the incessant tickling. Liam opened his eyes tentatively to find Louis standing there with a look of resignation on his face and carefully breathed a sigh of relief. 

The brown eyed man missed the glint in Louis eyes. He'd been waiting for Liam to let his guard down and moment he did, Louis pounced. He dug into Liam's sides and tickled his vigorously.

"FUCK NO!!---HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA"

Having put his energy into fighting the earlier tickling, Liam's resistance had been worn down and he was uprepared for the surprise attack. He howled as Louis deeply massaged his sides. He tried to gain some leverage by pressing his sneaker clad feet against the table and pushing himself upwards in an attempt to get a way, but the tickling and the table being at an angle left him helplessly uncoordinated. He squirmed and pushed, but always ended up flat against the table and laughing his head off. Every press of Louis' fingers sent waves of ticklishness coursing through his body. It tickled so much. 

Louis remained silent as he tickled. He was focused on his boyfriend's muscular sides and drawing as much laughter from him as he could. There was no teasing this time. Louis was a man on a mission: to get Liam to surrender to him so the real fun could begin.

He was quite pleased when, a few moments later, Liam was yelling through his laughter that he would cooperate and began raising his hips, only to end up bringing them back down to the table as Louis continued to tickle. 

Louis stopped tickling, but kept his hands on Liam's sides.

"You'll cooperate?"

"Yes---" Liam replied as he tried to catch his breath.

"You'll lift your hips? You'll stop fighting me? You'll do what I say?" Louis asked as he squeezed Liam's sides after asking each question.

"YES!HAHAHAAYESYESYES!OHMYGOD!HAHAHAHAHAHA."

Satisfied that he had tickled the fight out of Liam, Louis pulled his hands away and watched as Liam dutifully raised his hips and let Louis pull his jeans down, removing his black sneakers, before removing the trousers completely and leaving him in a pair of black briefs. He also lay there docilely as Louis cuffed his ankles to the table and turned the crank, tightening the restraints to keep him from moving. Louis licked his lips as he drank in Liam's bound form. His eyes softened however, when he saw the pout on Liam's lips.

"Aw, don't pout Payno" Louis said before pressing several kisses to Liam's neck and face, smiling as he giggled. Louis then kissed Liam on lips while tickling his neck with his fingers, reveling in the breathless giggles coming from his boyfriend.

Pulling away from the kiss, Louis continued to lightly tickle, watching as Liam tried to scrunch his neck as he giggled. Louis could do nothing to get rid of the smile on his face as he tickled Liam's neck and ears. He'd seen a video Liam had done with Harry in the past and had watched as Harry, who'd been standing near Liam, leaned forward and tickled his ear using only his hair. As short as that portion of the video had been, it and Liam's adorable reaction to it, had been burned in Louis' mind. He would never admit how many times he'd watched that part over and over, imagining what it might be like if he ever got the chance to tickle Liam. He'd thought about it for so long, even when he and Liam "didn't like" each other. Now here he was not only involved in a relationship with the man in question, but had him bound and doing the exact thing he'd fantasized about. The tickle challenge had been an appetizer compared to this.

Louis smiled as Liam alternated between scrunching his neck and moving his head from side to side to try and avoid Louis' tickling fingers. 

'He can be so adorable sometimes' Louis thought. 

Hell, who was he kidding? Liam was always adorable, especially when he smiled and laughed. He could rival the sun in brightness and warmth.

Louis, never stopping his tickling, brought his fingers downwards and placed them inside Liam's outstretched armpit. He scrabbled his fingers and reveled in Liam's helpless laughter. He made sure to try different techniques to see what tickled the most and how Liam reacted to it.

Louis would drum his fingers in Liam's armpits, he would dig in the very center, he would draw wide circles, tiny circles and figure eights. Liam laughed heartily as his pits were teased and tormented. He pleaded for Louis to stop, for a least a chance to catch his breath, but Louis was in the middle of living out his fantasy and there was no way he was going to stop now.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam shook his head from side to side and tried to pull his arms down, but it was no use. He was stuck tight and had to lay there and endure the tickling. After what felt like ages, but was only about 10 minutes, Louis finally gave him a chance to catch his breath.

The bound man gasped and giggled, trying to plead his way out, but realized his pleas fell on deaf ears when Louis placed both his hands on Liam's rib cage. Liam felt Louis' hands twitch as though he were trying to decide whether or not he was going to tickle him, but both men knew exactly what was going to happen.

Liam gasped before dissolving into laughter when he felt Louis full on squeezing his ribs. 

"AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAHAH"

Like he did with Liam's armpits, Louis tried different techniques on Liam's ribs. He squeezed them, he massaged the skin against the bone, he massaged the muscles and softer bits between each rib, he teased up and down with one finger and he tickled the fleshy part underneath. He even balled his hands into fists and rapidly ran his knuckles up and down the ticklish rib cage.

"BWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAAAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAH"

After a few more minutes of this, Louis pulled his hands away. He watched as Liam, his face red and tear stained, struggled to catch his breath.

He proceeded to place his hand flat against Liam's stomach and leaned close to his ear.

"I've always wanted to have you like this" he practically moaned in Liam's ear.

The bound man was caught off guard by this declaration and then by Louis scratching at his stomach.

"HAHAHALOUISNOHEHEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA."

Louis brought his other hand into play and went to town on Liam's quivering tummy. He scratched at the surface before squeezing just beneath his navel. He also tickled the ridges between his abs. He tickled his sides and once again went after his navel. This time, Liam couldn't hold back his laughter as the ticklish little pocket was prodded and poked.

"HHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"You can't overpower me now can you?" Louis teased before bringing his mouth to Liam's stomach and blowing raspberries.

Liam howled as the vibrations from Louis lips sent shockwaves through his system. It was one thing to be tickled under normal circumstances, but to be tickled while bound? It raised the feeling of ticklish helplessness tenfold. 

Louis giggled as he finally pulled away from Liam's stomach, the bound man's hiccuping laughter ringing out through the spacious workshop.

He then quickly tickled down Liam's legs, crouching to be able to reach his feet. Since Liam was in a somewhat standing position, Louis focused his tickling on the tops and sides of Liam's feet. Liam giggled as the skin on top of his feet and between his toes were tickled. He squealed when Louis' fingers managed to brush against his arches. Louis continued tickling for a few more moments before standing straight up again. 

"You are absolutely incredible Liam. You really are" Louis said after pressing a quick kiss to Liam's cheek and walking over to section of the workshop where Liam kept his tools and began rummaging around. 

After catching his breath, Liam could only lay there and wonder what Louis had in store for him next. The tool section was out of Liam's line of vision, so he only had the sounds of Louis searching through his things to go by.

Louis looked through Liam tools wondering if there was anything he could use for this spontaneous tickle session. He could easily go to his office and retrieve his goodie bag from his desk, but he was honestly afraid to leave the workshop. As silly as it sounds, Louis still couldn't believe that he had his boyfriend in this position. He was worried that if he left the room, it would turn out that this had been nothing but a fantasy all along and that his imagination had gotten the better of him. 

As Louis looked through Liam's tools, he saw different sized drills and various other tools hanging on the wall. He saw two small drills, one red and one black and considered whether or not he'd be able to use them. Then he stumbled upon an array of brushes. He smiled like Christmas had come early. Some of the brushes resembled regular hairbrushes, while some resembled the kinds of brushes used in bottles of mascara, though they varied in size. Another brush poofed out like a kabuki makeup brush, while another looked like a toothbrush that had been squeezed until there was nothing but a single row of bristles left. Louis was happy to see that Liam had such a large supply of these brushes and made sure he grabbed two of each kind. Louis also noticed that these smaller brushes were attached to long metal drill bits and they would definitely work with the set of small drills he'd seen a few moments before. He picked them up and placed them on the tray as well. He tested the bristles of each brush against his fingers and was pleasantly surprise to find that they ranged from soft to stiff. They were perfect. He smiled, gathered his tools and placed them on a tray.

Louis continued looking around Liam's workshop for anything else he might be able to use, when his eyes landed on a bottle of lotion with the words "Mechanic's Hand Repair Lotion." After reading the label, he saw that it contained aloe and vitamin e and was safe to use just about anywhere on a person's body. He also noticed one of Liam's red bandanas nearby and picked that up as well. He placed the lotion and bandana on the tray and continued looking around.

Louis had also found some clamps that Liam would sometimes use to hold a tool in place. He could expand and then tighten the clamp onto a table, place the tool in the holder and use it to help keep his hand steady when working on different projects. He grabbed the two sitting on the table and placed them on the tray as well.

While going through a drawer, his cheeks pinked up when he discovered a few bottles of lube. His mind immediately flashed back to all the times he and Liam had made love and just straight up fucked in this workshop. Thinking that it might come in handy, he placed it on the tray as well and wheeled it over towards Liam, making sure to keep it out of his line of vision.

"Miss me" Louis asked with a quick tickle to Liam's armpit. "I think you've had enough of a break, let's continue shall we?"

Liam felt the table he was chained to being lowered to a horizontal position as Louis turned the crank. He then watched as Louis secured more straps around his elbows, waist and just above his knees. Continuing down to the end of the table, Liam felt more than saw Louis tie something around the big toe of his right foot, gently pulling it back and securing it to the ankle cuff. Louis then did the same to the other foot. In this position, his soles were stretched taut and his toes were spread wide. Louis then walked back towards the head of the table.

"Lift your head love" Louis said, pleasantly surprised when Liam did as he was told without resistance.

Liam lay there complacently as Louis quickly secured the bandana over his eyes, blocking his vision.

"Lou" he said with a slight tremor in his voice. 

"Relax love. It'll be fun" Louis soothed as he kissed Liam's forehead.

Louis grabbed the cordless drills, picked up the poofy brushes and inserted them inside the cylinders of each drill with a 'snap'. Once they were secure, Louis turned the drills on and watched as the brushes twirled endlessly.

"What is that?! Is that my drill? Louis?! Louis, this isn't funny-ah-ah-aaaaaaaah AHAHAHAHAEEEEEYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA"

"If this isn't funny then why are you laughing" Louis teased.

Standing at the head of the table, he lowered one of the spinning brush into Liam's right armpit, effectively cutting off his complaints and causing him to laugh hysterically. The extremely soft brush twirled round and round against his skin, making it feel like there were a hundred of them dancing across his skin at one time.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Louis pulled the drill away, quickly moved the drill in his left hand down to Liam's left armpit and received the same hysterical results. Liam laughed and babbled incoherently as Louis moved the tickling tool all over his armpit. Up and down and side to side before focusing on the very center. Once he'd gotten his fill of this armpit, Louis alternated between both pits before settling on tickling both at the same time with devastating results.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHEEEEEEEEEEEHEHAHA"

Louis continued until Liam's laughter had become silent. He pulled the drills away and allowed Liam to catch his breath.

After a few moments, Liam's ability to form coherent words had returned and Louis took that as a sign to start up again. He brought the drills back down to Liam's body and Liam was only able to get out a quick "No!" before he was forced to laugh once more. 

Louis didn't tickle his armpits this time. He moved the spinning poofy brushes all along his upper body. Liam's ribs, tummy, sides and navel all felt the wispy ends of the feathery brushes.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHLOOOUISPLEASEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAAAA"

The soft bristles of this particular brush didn't have the same effect it had when Louis tickled Liam's armpits. He considered testing them somewhere else.

He moved a little further down the table and teasingly ran the spinning brushes along Liam's right inner thigh and a piercing shriek rang out as the muscles in his thighs twitched under the brush.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAAA"

Happy at finding another spot that was as incredibly sensitive to the soft brushes as Liam's armpits had been, Louis danced the brushes from one inner thigh to the next, giving each one a double dose of tickling before tickling both at the same time. He watched in delight as they jumped and Liam pulled desperately at his ankle shackles in a futile attempt to get away.

When Liam's laughter became silent once more, he pulled the drills away and turn them off, much to Liam's relief. Louis placed the red drill down on the tray and held on to the black one. Liam lay there silently laughing as Louis removed the brush drill bit and replaced it with another. This particular brush resembled a short and stubby mascara wand. He inserted it into the drill with a snap and walked back toward the center of the table.

Liam, who'd managed to regain some of his breath back, froze when he heard the drill start up again. His senses were heightened thanks to the bandana around his eyes, making him that much more sensitive to noises and especially touch. The bound man tightened his muscles and held his breath in hopes of resisting another round with that soft brush from before, but his steel will crumbled when he didn't feel the same soft brush in his armpits or on his thighs. 

Louis had taken the spinning mascara brush and placed it in Liam's belly button. Liam screeched as he felt the object dancing around in his navel. Louis would go from moving it around inside of the bound man's navel to simply pressing it directly in the center. No matter what he did though, it had Liam cackling and shaking the table in response.

"EEEHEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHEEE"

Louis stood there relishing in his boyfriend's hysterical reactions. He'd never dreamed that Liam would be this ticklish. He also couldn't believe that reality had wildly exceeded his expectations so far. Louis continued tickling for another 20 minutes before pulling the brush out and replacing it and the drill on the tray.

He stood nearby and allowed Liam to catch his breath. Once he had, he returned to the center of the table. He wasn't quite done with Liam's stomach just yet.

He lowered his mouth to Liam's stomach and felt him tense. He grinned to himself and simply left kisses all over his quivering tummy. With each kiss, he felt Liam's confusion. One moment he was tense and the next he would relax. He was probably trying to keep himself from being lulled by Louis' kisses into thinking that the tickling was over. Louis stopped kissing Liam's stomach, brought his tongue out and began to kitten lick at his navel. He also used his right hand to lightly tickle beneath Liam's navel. Liam giggled and moaned softly in response.

Louis continued to alternate between kisses and licks, occasionally sneaking in a raspberry here and there. After a few more minutes of this loving tickly attention, Louis pulled away and went back to the tray. 

He picked up two of the poofy brushes and inserted each brush into each drill with a snap, brought them to the end of the table and placed them between Liam's bound feet. Louis returned to the tray picked up both the clamps, the lotion and the two that looked like a regular hairbrushes, as well as the two that looked like thin toothbrushes. The bristles of the regular hairbrush were extremely stiff, while the toothbrush bristles were softer. He brought those to the table as well and sat them near everything else at the end of the table.

Louis then stood to Liam's right side, near his knees. He started out lightly tickling the tops and sides of Liam's knees, making him giggle. He picked up the pace of his tickling before suddenly grabbing each side of Liam's kneecaps with his thumb and forefingers and began squeezing rapidly. 

"heheeeheheheheeheheHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAAH"

Louis continued squeezing for a little while longer before lightly tickling his way down Liam's calves and ankles, stopping at his large feet. Louis walked to the end of the table and stood in front of Liam's bound soles. He reached out with right hand and gave Liam's left foot a quick tickle, watching as the foot flexed in its bonds. He did the same thing with his left hand to Liam's right foot and received the same response. Louis continued teasing one and then the other foot for a while, as Liam's laughter and grunts filled the air.

"Still trying to resist me Payno? Now that just simply won't do" Louis said as he tickled the soft skin of both feet at once.

He started at the balls of Liam's feet, tickled downwards towards his arches and then focused on his heels for a bit before working his way back up again. When he returned to the balls of Liam's feet, he continued tickling upwards until he reached the base of Liam's long toes. He scratched at the tender spots, watching with glee as Liam instinctively tried to curl his toes, but couldn't because they were securely tied back. 

"BWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAAAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAH"

Louis continued tickling the base of Liam's toes and had even slipped his fingers in between each toe to tickle the sensitive, often untouched skin there. He even focused his tickling on the pads of Liam's toes. 

"EEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEYAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA"

The blue eyed man added the soft skin of the sides and tops of Liam's feet into the mix as well. His fingers tickled all over the bound soles, turning Liam into a laughing hysterical wreck. 

"AAAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis kept up the tickling for a while and eventually stopped when Liam's laughter became silent. To his surprise, Louis was breathing almost as heavily as Liam. The excitement of living out his fantasy was overwhelming and left Louis with a heady feeling of being on cloud nine.

Gathering himself, Louis picked up the hairbrush with his right hand. He placed his left hand on top of Liam's left foot and he placed the brush flush at the center of Liam's sole. He waited another moment or two as Liam continued catching his breath, itching to begin the tickling once more. When he felt that he could no longer wait, he moved the brush back and forth at a rapid pace. Liam arched in his bonds and the chains holding him to the table rattled a bit as he shook the walls down with a continuous roar of forced helpless laughter.

"NOOOOOOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAA"

Louis brushed up and down the captive sole, making sure that those stiff bristles hit every single crevice of Liam's foot, including the base of his toes. 

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPIHIHIHIHIHITPLEEEEASEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAAA"

And speaking of toes, Louis picked up the flat tooth brush and made sure to move it between each and every toe. He also used it to brush along Liam's toe pads, but always returned to the sensitive webbing in between.

Liam continued to shake the table as he was continuously tickled. The combination of the hard bristles on his sole and the soft bristles between his toes were driving him mad. He desperately wanted Louis to stop, but had no choice but to endure the torturous tickling of his naked sole.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAHAA"

The bound man lay there cackling hysterically, wondering if Louis was ever going to stop. It was torture and yet, in a small part of Liam's mind, that wasn't completely consumed with tickle torture, he couldn't deny that his body was on fire. He'd known for a long time that his body was sensitive to touch, but Louis was showing him just how sensitive he really was. His nerves endings were electrified with endless tickling sensations that exploded in his mind and body. Blood was rushing everywhere, especially south. It didn't matter if it was by fingers or tickling tools, he was getting harder and harder with every ticklish stroke.

Louis finally pulled both brushes away from Liam's foot and was once again breathing heavily. He was so turned on he could barely think straight. He wanted nothing more than to climb up on the table and ride the hell out of Liam, but there would be plenty of time for that later he thought as he lightly palmed himself through his trousers.

Once he and Liam calmed a bit, Louis moved over to Liam's right foot and gave it the same ticklish treatment and was rewarded with the same hysterical results from his boyfriend.

"HEEEEEEEEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis once again no part of Liam's ticklish foot untouched by the brushes. The captive foot flexed and wiggled in the grip of its bonds and Liam was once again forced to accept his ticklish fate.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAHAA"

Louis continued for at least 30 minutes, alternating between each foot and didn't stop until Liam's desperate laughter turned into wheezing silence. 

Louis put the brushes down on the table and picked up the lotion. He squirted some into the palm of his hand and proceeded to rub it into Liam's right foot, giving him an impromptu foot massage. This gave both men a chance to recover and it gave Louis a chance to make Liam feel good. He grinned as Liam moaned through his fading laughter when Louis deeply massaged his arches. Louis really knew how to work Liam's feet. Earlier, Louis had been touching the same spot and was making Liam hysterical with laughter. Now, he was making him moan with a different touch to the same spot.

After thoroughly massaging the lotion into Liam's foot, he moved on to the next foot and repeated the process. After he finished with Liam's feet, he moved on to the rest of body, massaging the lotion into the skin of his legs and thighs, accidentally brushing his hand against Liam's growing hard on, his upper body and his armpits too. This process had left Liam relaxed and grinning. 

Louis brought his lips down to Liam's and kissed him until he was breathless. He trailed his right hand down Liam's torso, until he reached his dick. He initially teased it using his pointer finger, before full on palming it through his briefs. Louis swallowed Liam's gasps and groans as he continued to manipulate his sensitive body.

Liam whined when Louis pulled away, causing Louis to chastise him and tickle his right armpit for a few moments, just to hear him giggle again. 

Louis walked back over to the tool area to look for a pair of scissors. Once he found them, he returned to Liam's bound form and proceeded to snip away his briefs, allowing his dick to spring free. He tossed the tattered cloth aside and placed the scissors on the tray. 

He grabbed the clamps and attached them to the table near each of Liam's outstretched armpits. Louis then grabbed the drills with the poofy brushes still attached and secured them in the holders of the clamps. Louis took a few moments to position the drills so that they were pointing downward and pressed directly against Liam's skin. When he was happy with their positioning, he locked the drill in place and turned them on.

Liam immediately burst into laughter, begging Louis to turn them off, but of course Louis ignored him. Liam felt the feathery soft bristles dancing around and around the center of his armpits. It tickled worse than it did when Louis had used them on him earlier. Louis grinned as Liam reached hysteria faster than he did before. Rubbing the lotion into his armpits had made them softer and greatly reduced friction. Liam's armpits were now much more sensitive than they had been and Louis could only hope that the same could be said about the rest of Liam's body.

Louis grabbed the the mascara brush, placed it inside Liam's navel and left it there. He would get back to it later. He then climbed up onto the table and straddled Liam's waist. Once settled, he leaned forward and began to viciously tickle Liam's ribs and sides and stomach, adding to the overwhelming hysteria.

Liam felt every pinch, scratch, press and poke along his torso. He was helpless to resist and could do nothing but lay there and laugh as Louis' fingers and those perpetually spinning brushes tickled him mercilessly.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAHAAHAHAHA"

After giving Liam's ribs one last deep tickling, Louis pulled his hands away to give Liam a five second break from him, but not the brushes. Louis then grabbed the mascara brush he'd left inside if Liam's navel with the thumb and forefinger of his right hand and swirled it around. Shrieks broke through Liam's laughter as the brush was at first swirled and then spun directly in the center between Louis' fingers.

Louis was in heaven. Every laugh from Liam felt like a shot of adrenaline. It was incredibly addicting.

Louis pulled the mascara brush out of Liam's navel and scooted backwards, brushing Liam's dick as he passed drawing out a groan in the middle of his laughter, settling onto Liam's knees. Louis leaned towards Liam's inner thighs and started tickling them. He used his left hand on Liam's right thigh and used the mascara brush on his left thigh. Liam's thigh muscles jumped as the sensitive skin was teased and tickled. Louis, being the little shit that he is, decided to add to the torment by blowing air on Liam's cock. He giggled as he watched it jump in response to the light teasing.

After a while, Louis drops the mascara brush and uses both hands to tickle the tops of Liam's thighs by squeezing them. He then proceeded to nibble, kiss and lick those quivering thighs, occasionally nosing at Liam's balls and licking long stripes along the underside of his dick. 

Liam was completely helpless to the sensations racking his body. He was being driven mad and wasn't sure if he wanted it to stop or not. The sexual teasing and constant tickle torture had his nerve endings dancing on the fine line between pleasure and pain. He was suddenly hit with an overwhelming sense of pleasure when Louis first took the tip of his dick in his warm mouth. Louis swirled his tongue around before slowly moving his way down, taking Liam all the way down his throat. Louis stopped tickling and focused on getting Liam off. He gently massaged Liam's balls while he bobbed his head up and down.

Despite the fact that the poofy brushes were still spinning inside his armpits, Liam was no longer laughing. The feeling of Louis' mouth on his dick was outweighing all other sensations at that moment. Liam moaned loudly as his vision went white hot behind the blindfold as he came. Louis took in every drop as he continued to suck and massage Liam's balls, wanting to get every last drop out of him. Louis pulled his mouth away with a pop and watched as Liam's expression went from relaxed to mirthful once more.

The feelings of pleasure from his release were beginning to fade and the sensations of the brushes still spinning in his armpits were once again taking over. Liam's release however, came with a side effect: it left his body even more sensitive than it had been before. These newly enhanced sensations were once again taking over his mind and body.

Louis climbed down off the table, grabbed a nearby chair and sat at the end of the table in front of Liam's feet. He picked up both the hairbrushes and went to work. He brushed vertically and horizontally at a vigorous pace, Liam's cries of laughter fueling his desires, leaving no part of his foot untouched.

"EEEHEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHEEE"

After spending quite sometime on Liam's soles, Louis picked up the toothbrushes and made sure to give his toes some loving attention. He brushed the base, toe pads and in between each toe. 

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Normally, Liam's feet and toes would flex within their bondage, but Liam was so weak from the constant stimuli that he could only lay there passively as his most tender spots were tickled.

After having given Liam's toes a good scrubbing, Louis released his big toe from its bondage, leaving Liam's digits to wiggle freely. Louis picked up the brushes once more and began attacking Liam's soles, watching as Liam's toes scrunched down in response. 

"Unclench those toes Liam" Louis said as he slowly brushed Liam's feet.

Liam managed to let out a giggly "No" in response.

Louis stopped brushing Liam's left foot and decided to focus on his right. Still brushing, he leaned forward and began to lap at Liam's toes with his tongue. Liam squealed in response. He was completely torn. If he uncurled his toes, he would be exposing the sensitive base and long stems of his toes. If he didn't, Louis would just keep lapping at his toes until he gave in and did as he was told. It was a lose/lose situation, but he still had an once of resistance left in him. And it was that resistance that helped him keep his toes curled. 

For now anyway.

In response to Liam's defiance, Louis scrubbed more vigorously at the soles of Liam's feet while licking and nibbling at the parts of his toes he could reach. Liam squealed and snorted, which was music to Louis' ears. The blue eyed man continued in this vain until Liam's toes began to uncurl.

"Good boy. Now spread your toes and keep them that way" Louis commanded knowing it would be difficult for Liam to do.

Liam did as he was told and squealed once more when Louis took turns enveloping each toe in his mouth to nibble, lick and suck on like lollipops. He felt Liam fighting to try to keep his toes from curling again. When you get tickled, your first instinct is to protect yourself. He did find the way Liam was trying to fight those instincts and obey him admirable.

Liam laughed and moaned as Louis and those brushes manipulated his already overly sensitized nerve endings. Every lick and tickle once again shot throughout his body and exploded in his mind and his cock, which was rising once more. 

Louis took notice and proceeded to move on to the Liam's other foot to continue driving him crazy.

"BAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMHAAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis continued this torment until Liam's cock was slapping against his stomach. He put the brushes down and walked towards the head of the table. He turned the drills off and loosened the clamps, removing them from the table.

Liam, who'd been reduced to a wheezing silent wreck, now had an opportunity to catch his breath and calm down.

Louis took the clamps, with the drills still attached, and proceeded to walk back to the end of the table to reattach them there. He positioned each one so that it was pressed into Liam's arches. Louis then tied Liam's big toes and secured them once more to the ankle cuffs. 

Louis stripped himself naked and removed Liam's blindfold. Liam blinked rapidly to adjust to the light and clear his vision. He looked to his right and lost his breath once more at the sight of Louis' naked form. Louis leaned forward and kissed him for a few moments before grabbing the lube and a towel from the tray. He then climbed up on the table once more. With his back towards Liam, Louis straddled his waist and was about to open the lube when he was stopped by Liam.

Louis looked over his shoulder at his bound boyfriend, waiting for him to continue.

Liam was temporarily at a loss for words. The sight of a tanned Louis on top of him made his mouth go dry. Having Louis' ass in his face didn't help matters either. He wanted to eat him out so badly.

"Liam?"

"Louis----please. Let me---Let me touch you."

Louis was about to deny Liam's request, but he was as horny as his boyfriend currently was and he was quite familiar with Liam's skillful mouth. He could make Louis hit notes like Mariah Carey.

"I guess could ride your face...."

"No, please. Need to touch you.....please."

Louis contemplated for a moment before replying.

"Okay. I'll release your arms. No tricks okay?" Louis said as he proceeded to lay the bottle of lube near Liam's torso and uncuff him, rubbing his wrists for a few moments before turning around again. 

Liam sat up, guided Louis up onto his knees and pulled him close. He placed his hands on Louis' bum, massaging for a few moments before spreading his cheeks, exposing his tight hole. Liam licked a long stripe between Louis' cheeks before going to work. Louis let out a loud moan as Liam's lips, teeth and tongue turned him into a quivering mess. Liam pulled away for a moment, but continued to massage Louis' bum, occasionally dragging his nails over his balls. Liam opened the bottle of lube, poured some into his hand and reached around to pump Louis' cock a few time before going back to eating him out.

Louis' libido had been building the entire time he tickled Liam. He was overly sensitive and felt as though it wouldn't be long before he started cumming his brains out. He continued whispering words of encouragement to Liam. A few moments later, when Liam brushed his prostate with his tongue, he came with a shout, spilling all over Liam's hand. Liam cleaned his hand off and wiped Louis clean as well. Louis laid his head down against Liam's stomach as he recovered.

Liam, sensing his opportunity, quickly cuffed Louis' ankles to the table before he realized what was happening. Louis squawked in indignation.

"Liam! I said no tricks!--hahaha-wait no!-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA"

Liam put his hands behind him to tickle Louis' bare feet, which were hanging off the table, sending the newly bound man into a fit of giggles. Like Liam before him, he was now highly sensitive after having just had an orgasm. He tried to sit up, twist his body and reach behind him to stop Liam, but all he did was open himself up to more tickles on his upper body. Liam's hands moved in a blur as they tickled Louis' armpits, ribs and tummy. 

"AHAHAHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEEEEEEEEEHEHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAHA"

When Liam felt like he'd tickled the fight out of Louis, he stopped and let him slump forward gently before returning to his soft feet.

Louis lay against Liam's stomach giggling as his feet were tickled once more. He squirmed around as the tickling became more intense and his right arm slipped off the table and came into contact with one of the cranks underneath the table. He grabbed one and luckily for him, it ended up being the one that controlled the cuffs at the head of the table. The cuffs didn't unlock, but the chains holding his ankles gave way. Once he had some give he sprinted forward in an attempt to reach Liam's feet. He was almost there when Liam, though surprised by Louis' actions, responded quickly and grabbed his right ankle and continued to tickle his foot. Louis collapsed into giggles just as he reached Liam's feet. Though uncoordinated, he managed to turn on the drills and set the spinning feathery brushes loose on Liam's soles.

Liam burst into laughter as the sensations overwhelmed him once more. He almost lost his grip on Louis' ankle, but managed to hold firm with his left hand. He reached over with his right and turned the crank, forcing Louis to return to him whether he wanted to or not. Once he locked the mechanism into place, he pulled Louis onto his knees in an upright position and once again tickled his upper body. He hit all the usual spots as well as the newly discovered spot at the small of his back. Liam tickled his thighs, the backs of his knees and of course, his feet.

It was an all out tickle fight at this point, with both men bound at the ankles and trapped in a tickle war. Louis tried to fight back as best he could. When Liam focused on his feet, he leaned forward and tickled Liam's thighs and knees. When Liam was tickling his torso, he reached back and managed to tickle his sides and ribs. 

Both men laughed hysterically as they were tickled. Louis, despite being in this predicament figured that with the drills constantly tickling Liam's feet, he would eventually be able to overwhelm Liam since drills wouldn't stop unless they were turned off. What he didn't realize though was that while the soft brushes tickled, they turned Liam on more than anything, so he wasn't currently as uncoordinated as he'd be under any other circumstances. Louis was caught off guard though when Liam went from tickling his ribs to teasing his nipples. 

Louis groaned in frustration. Liam knew how sensitive his nipples were and was going to take full advantage. He pinched and rolled them between his fingers, making Louis sag back against his legs. Once he had Louis' unspoken compliance, Liam proceeded to tickle his nipples. He had a hunch about them and by the way Louis reacted, his hunch had been correct.

"EEEEEEHEEEEEEFUCKOHMYGODHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA"

Louis could do nothing but flail around as this ticklish spot left him howling. He was completely uncoordinated and could barely get a grip on Liam's ticklish skin, though his light touches did send shivers throughout Liam's body.

"You ready to cooperate?" Liam asked in a sudden role reversal.

He grinned when Louis managed to shout out a yes between his screeching laughter.

"Good. I'm going to untie your feet and you're going to untie mine. Then your going to ride me okay?"

Louis whimpered out a weak "Yes" after Liam stopped tickling.

Liam uncuffed him and he crawled towards the end of the table. He turned the drills off and released Liam's feet. He crawled back towards the head of the table and yelped in surprise when Liam pulled him forward so that he was straddling Liam and snogged him breathless. Both men gasped as their dicks brushed against one another. Liam grabbed the lube, covered his fingers with it and inserted one finger to loosen Louis up. Louis moaned in approval, pushing back on Liam's finger, giving the go ahead for two more fingers to be added. Louis moaned even louder as Liam's long fingers brushed his prostate and whined when Liam pulled them out.

Louis didn't have time to complain when Liam lifted him up and slowly sank him down onto his cock. Both men cried out as they joined together, giving each other a moment to adjust before moving in unison. 

Louis, still in a mischievous mood, decided to reach out and tickle Liam's nipples as he bounced up and down on his cock. He figured if his nipples were ticklish, then maybe Liam's were as well.

"Fuck" Liam exclaimed as he let out a breathy laugh when Louis' fingers grazed his nipples. 

Liam retaliated by squeezing Louis' hips, but groaned in pleasure when his tickling caused Louis to clench around him even tighter. 

The two kept tickling each other until Louis came, splashing his essence between the two of them. Louis clenched Liam so tightly that he came right after, filling Louis up. 

Both men sat with their foreheads together as they came down from their highs. Louis raised himself off of Liam's softening cock and straddled him once more. Liam held him close and the two kissed and cuddled. 

After they recovered, Liam grabbed the towel and cleaned them both as best he could. They would definitely need a shower after this. 

Liam moved Louis to the side and then slipped off the table. Moving quickly, he gathered Louis' ankles in a headlock and grabbed the black drill. He turned it on and brought it down to Louis' trapped feet. He laughed as Louis flopped back onto the table and laughed hysterically. That soft brush was really doing a number on his feet. 

Liam and Louis would talk about this whole thing, but now it was time to give Louis a taste of his own medicine.

*************************************************************

*A few hours later*

After strapping Louis to the table and tickling him silly, a few hours and several more orgasms later, Liam finally let him go. He carried the worn out man up to their shared bedroom. He was going to take a shower, but Louis insisted on the two of them taking a bath. 

Once settled in the tub, with Louis sitting between his legs, Liam questioned Louis about his actions earlier in the day. He wasn't angry, but just wanted to know what had gotten into him.

Louis, his face beet red, told him about how he'd fantasized about tying Liam up and tickling him. He'd thought about it and that's part of the reason why he'd suggested the "Tickle Challenge." He hadn't actually been planning anything, but when the opportunity presented itself, he took advantage. He apologized profusely and was silenced with a kiss on his lips. 

"All you had to do was talk to me love. If it was something you really wanted to do, I would have been willing to give it a try. Though, the way you took control was something else. You really drove me crazy back there."

"So, you're not mad?"

"No" Liam said as he turned Louis around to straddle him and brought the smaller man towards him for more kisses. "I have to admit, I'd been thinking about tickling you too. I know we had tickled each other a handful of times before, but making the video made it feel different than our usual tickle bouts."

"So, maybe we can do it again?"

"Definitely" Liam said, kissing Louis once more.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We can put those handcuffs of yours to good use" Liam said as he tickled the small of Louis' back, making him laugh into Liam's mouth.


End file.
